Harry Potter and the Pokemon Wizard
by Sheya
Summary: I edited the first chapter again but now that I have tried to upload in it's GONE. Gotta do it again- drat. Harry Potter Pokemon Crossover. Ash goes to Hogwarts and....
1. Journey's End

Harry Potter and the Pokemon Wizard  
  
A fanfic by Sheya  
  
Disclaimer: Unless owing nearly all the games and Manga counts, I don't own Pokemon, Also, unless owning the books counts I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling and Satoshi Tajiri hold the honor of ownership.  
  
This fic has been edited... again- hopefully the errors that were are no longer and that the errors that could be will never happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter and the Pokemon Wizard  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Journey's End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a beautiful day in Kanto. The birds are singing and the sun is shining, the breeze is soft and warm. However, where are all the Pokemon trainers? The rolling hills are empty and the city streets are deserted... in fact NO ONE is about. In a store window a TV is playing- on that TV is what appears to be an Official Pokemon League Tournament. Getting closer to the TV we can see what is happening in far away Indigo Plateau, two trainers were battling it out; one was the youngest trainer to make it this far, Ash Ketchum. The other was the current League Champion, Edmond Volt. The fourteen, almost fifteen, year old Ash had just KOed his opponents second Pokemon but Bulbasaur Ash's second Pokemon also got KOed.  
  
"Hehehe, now you loose boy."  
  
His opponent raised his arm a threw his last pokeball into the arena, releasing a Raichu. Ash looked at the Raichu and smirked, he then cocked his head and opened his mouth, "You really think a Raichu is going to defeat me?" Ash held up his hand and pointed at the Raichu. "All right Pikachu you're up next... show this over evolved Pokemon what a real powerhouse can do." Pikachu jumped into the arena and sparked, Ash dropped his arm.  
  
"Hahahaha... You think that that runt can beat my Raichu. If you don't evolve your Pokemon right away all you've got is a baby." The older man shoved his chest out, crossed his arms, and smirked.  
  
"You're related to Lt. Surge aren't you?" Ash sweat-dropped with a sigh.  
  
"He's my cousin." the man stated proudly.  
  
"Did you know that Pikachu beat his Raichu four years ago...." our young hero crossed his arms leaning on the railing of his platform.  
  
"What!?!?!"  
  
"...and Pikachu is SOOO much more powerful now." continued the raven-haired teen.  
  
"Uh oh, my Raichu can't beat Surge's Raichu...." the opponent sweated nervously.  
  
"Well- say good bye to your top spot. Pikachu use Agility and Thunder."  
  
Ash again pointed towards Raichu and Pikachu started advancing as Raichu started blasting Thunder in random directions to try to weaken or take out Pikachu. Every time Thunder came Pikachu's way she grounded with her tail to avoid the blast... a trick she learned against Lt. Surge's Raichu. Shortly she got close enough and blasted Raichu with dead on Accuracy, Raichu dropped like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"Ahhhhh!! Raichu! I guess you win.... Kid, you got skill, now all you have to do is beat me in the Master's Tournament."  
  
"Bet on it." Ash smiled as he jumped down from the trainers box and held out his arms so Pikachu could jump into them. "Good job Pikachu. You always get the job done."  
  
As Ash left the arena his friends joined him, "Great job Ash, I thought you wouldn't make it a few times this year but you did it." Brock yelled, slapping him on the back.  
  
"Hey we got a party to get to." Misty ran up and hugged Ash.  
  
The young Champion's mother walked up to her son. "Yes, we have a party and I made all your favorite foods."  
  
"That's great Mom, I can't wait."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party lasted well into the night, all his friends had come to congratulate him; there was Ritchie and AJ and Duplica, even Gary who was eliminated, by Ritchie, the round before he would have faced Ash. There was dancing, and swimming, and all different kinds of games, but no battling; Ash figured that the Pokemon needed a break as much as the trainers.  
  
As the party wound to a close near dawn, Delia walked up to her son. "Ash, I'd like to ask you to go to school.... I know that the schooling on Pokemon Islands is much different from the Schools anywhere else in the world... but I want you to go to my old school in England. Normally you would have started when you were eleven but that interfered with the way things work here. I have gotten permission for you to start now. Anyway, I taught you everything you needed to know to get in at fifteen before you went on your journey, now that you have gotten here you have done most of what you wanted. The Masters Tournament isn't for another year so you don't have to worry about that."  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Actually I don't mind, I've felt that I needed to do something new for a while now, I just didn't want to give up on my dream. Right now my dream is on hold for a year anyway. And, next summer I will beat the Masters and become one myself. But for now I think that I need a break from traveling."  
  
"Good, the school is called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We can leave in a few days, I have preparations to make."  
  
Ash wandered off to talk to his friends, Brock and Misty, he explained to them what he was going to do and they wished him good luck saying also that they would miss him till he came back in the summer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash, Delia and Pikachu got off the plane at Heathrow Airport in London; his mother flagged down a taxi and told it where to go. When they got to their destination, which was the Leaky Cauldron, they exited the taxi, grabbed their bags, and entered the almost unseen door. Ash looked around at a cozy little inn, with weirdly, to him, dressed people. He did however know that these weird clothes were the fashion for wizards.  
  
"Ash, we will be staying here for the next week and then you will be going to school on September 1st. Tonight we will relax tomorrow we will get your school supplies."  
  
"Ok, so what rooms are we in?"  
  
Just as Ash asked his question the Inn keeper walked up to them, "You will be staying on the second floor I'll lead the way."  
  
He led them to two rooms on the second floor, Ash took their bags in to the rooms while his mother went back down stairs and ordered dinner. Ash started putting their stuff into draws and was almost finished when his mother came back up with a tray of food. Ash took the try and put it on the table. Then he, Pikachu, and his mother sat down to dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner Delia started to explain about The Hogwarts Express and how to get on to the train. "I will give you your ticket when you leave."  
  
That night Ash was surprised by a talking mirror, but he got over it quickly, however the mirror had a hard time getting over the boy who understood his pet. Ash and Pikachu fell asleep very quickly that night, but, he had troubling dreams, when he woke up he did not remember them and he fell back to sleep quickly and slept peacefully the rest of the night.  
  
In the morning they all went into Diagon Alley and to get Ash's school supplies. First they went to Gringotts where Delia took out some money from her vault there, she also acquired a key for Ash so he could go on his own if he needed to any time during the next week. Then they went to Florish and Blotts for Ash's books.  
  
As they entered Madam Malkin's there was a boy about Ash's age on his way out he had slicked back blond hair, he pushed Ash out of his way grumbling about mudbloods and know it all's. Ash landed on his but and kicked out tripping the other boy, of course he needn't have bothered because Pikachu let out a thundershock. Ash sat there watching as the thundershock went right over the boys head and the boy landed on his face.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!?!" The boy stood up yelling at Ash.  
  
"Well, I was trying to trip you because you pushed me down, but I inadvertently knocked you out of the way of a very BAD shock." Ash smirked as he stood up. "You should be more careful and you should apologize for knocking me down."  
  
"What bad shock?"  
  
Ash pointed to the sidewalk which was cracked and bubbling from Pikachu's thundershock. "Pikachu let that off when you knocked me down. She wasn't aiming for you but if it had hit you would be... well... lets just say that you almost met whatever gods you believe in."  
  
The boy stared at the sidewalk "M... m... maybe you should control uhhh Pikachu better?"  
  
"Well normally Pikachu would be more careful but you pushed pretty hard and Pikachu was very startled. I am sorry for Pikachu almost frying you... but I'm still miffed that you knocked me down."  
  
"Uhhhh... Sorry about that, this girl just pissed me off... I have to go...." He ran off looking a little sick.  
  
"Ash, I think you should tell Pikachu not to shock people when startled."  
  
"She won't do it anymore... Right Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika... chu." /Sorry... right/ Pikachu hung her head.  
  
"Well let's get you your uniform."  
  
They entered the Clothing store and met the owner. "Hi, I'm starting at Hogwarts this year and I need the Uniform." Ash smiled and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Sure honey, I'll be right with you I just have to finish up with Miss Granger here."  
  
"Ok I'll wait."  
  
Presently a girl with bushy brown hair came out of the sizing room. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, You look like a fifth year but I've never seen you before."  
  
"Ash Ketchum, Pleased to meet you." He and Hermione shook hands. "I'm starting my fifth year and transferring to Hogwarts, my mother wanted me to go to Hogwarts because that is her school."  
  
"Well I hope we can be friends." Hermione started for the door. "I have to meet my friends so I'll let you get you robes." Ash watched her leave.  
  
"Well that was much more pleasant then my last encounter with a student."  
  
The proprietress come over to Ash, "Come, dear, I'll get you your robes now." Ash followed her in to the sizing room and proceeded to get his robes.  
  
When he came out his mother was looking down the street, "Ash I want to get you a present, you go and get the rest of your supplies... And, don't forget a familiar. I'll meet you at Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, it's right down the street."  
  
"Ok, I see it."  
  
Ash and his mother separated at that and Ash went to get a wand at Ollivanders, it was 14 inches, Ash tree, made with a dragon whisker core. He then went into Magical Menagerie, but he did not see an animal that he liked, and Pikachu did not get along with anything there either. So he made his way to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where he found a great horned owl that Pikachu liked, it liked Pikachu too, it also reminded him of his Noctowl but much smaller. He bought it and left the store.  
  
He made his way to Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and sat down to wait for his mother, he also ordered some Sundays, for himself and for Pikachu, while he was waiting. Shortly his mother walked up to him.  
  
"Honey, I got this present for you it is both a birthday present and a going to school present."  
  
Ash opened the case and inside was a Firebolt courtesy of Dervish & Banges.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"This is the best Broomstick out there, when you get to school you will have to get someone to teach you how to fly it, but you fly with you Pokemon all the time so this shouldn't be any different."  
  
"Thanks mom this is great." He hugged his mother, "Oh I want you to meet my Owl, I don't know what to name it though,"  
  
"It's beautiful, I'll help you think of a name over the next week."  
  
As they were talking a shadow passed over them, they both looked up and saw a man smirking above them, "Are you the ones who scared my son?"  
  
"Well, I guess he got scared by something that happened when he pushed me down."  
  
"And would that thing happen to have something to do with a destroyed piece of sidewalk?"  
  
Delia looked at him and stood up "I think you are trying to make trouble, no one got hurt and there was no harm done."  
  
"Oh but I think that the animal that destroyed the side walk is dangerous."  
  
"But you can't do a damn thing about it, in this area of the world Pokemon are protected and anyway they're considered to be sentient so even if they weren't protected you couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"Pokemon? Oh them... you're right I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Good, now if you will excuse me, my son and I are going to finish our shopping." Delia turned away just as he put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
She turned back to him, "I'm sure you have seen me around I believe I was in your year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes I remember now... Delia Potter... everyone thinks you are dead."  
  
"Well if that is what everyone thinks then I did my disappearing act very well indeed. And, Lucius, the name is Ketchum now."  
  
"James Potters sister is still alive...." He stared at her, "All this time and you're still alive... How did you elude the scrying spells?"  
  
"I believe the term would be 'Sore wa himetsu desu'. In other words A secret."  
  
"Right, why would you tell me." He turned to go as he was leaving he noticed a trio of kids walking towards the ice-cream shop.  
  
"Why would those bloody Muggles want to come with you this year? They hate anything to do with wizards." A red haired boy was saying.  
  
"I don't have a clue... maybe they're trying to find a way that I don't have to live with them anymore." The one who spoke now wore glasses and had messier hair then Ash's.  
  
"That would be a relief for you Harry." This was the girl that Ash had met earlier.  
  
"Harry Potter..." Lucius smiled maliciously, "It looks like you going to get to meet your Aunt after all."  
  
"HUH?! I already know my aunt."  
  
"I did not mean that Muggle you call you aunt, I meant you fathers sister."  
  
"Harry... Potter... Well that explains why Voldemort suddenly stopped looking for me around the same time I felt my brother die."  
  
Harry stared at Delia. "You're my fathers sister?"  
  
"Yes, I had to hide from Voldemort and in doing so I made everyone think I was dead. Well my brother would have known I was alive but...."  
  
"He died... did you know that I survived?"  
  
"I didn't know that my brother had any children... I left just after the wedding."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEW NOTES: Alright I fixed Hermione's name. Che- one mistake and.... Well it's fixed, actually I thought that I had checked the spelling of her name, guess I just told my self to and never did. But, at least I was consistent in my error; you gotta give me points for that. As for more action in this fic... there was action- after all you got a Pokemon Battle and Malfoy almost got fried... what? You want a major battle in the first chapter? No... no... no... This fic will have at least 9 chapters so the major battle won't come for a while yet. However, there will be more action... soon, I promise. Although, I am thinking of writing more into the Pokemon Battle but that is for a later date. Also I reread the chapter and caught a few more errors that I know weren't there last time I reread it, I think my comp purposely messes up my stuff. Now, I'm thinking of doing a Ranma crossover along similar lines as this one and that one will have major Dursley bashing... IE... Onna Ranma putting Vernon in a headlock ^ . ^ And various other things ^ . ^ I will have fun when Ranma-chan meets Vernon 'cause to him she won't be a threat.  
  
Notes: I wanted to do a Pokemon crossover with Harry Potter 'cause I like both and there are so few out there. So, now you have the first chapter. I was trying to do this with a co-author but it did not happen 'cause I also wanted to Post this before the new book came out. 


	2. Of Aunts and Cousins

~  
Harry Potter and the Pokemon Wizard  
~~~  
A Harry Potter Crossover   
~~~~~  
A fanfic by Sheya  
~~~~~~~   
Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Of Aunts and Cousins  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Note:: Disclaimer is at the beginning of the last chapter.  
I typed up part of this chapter the other day and my stupid disk f---ed it up!!!!!! This chapter will be riddled with Spelling errors, I assure you that they will be corrected as soon as I can find the references to correct them with. And A few weeks ago my disk somehow changed the folder this story was in into a system folder.... I got really discouraged when that happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had gone to Diagon Alley to get his equipment for the school year, he had wanted to go by himself but his so-called family insisted on coming with him. When he got there he met his friends, Ron and Hermione. Luckily for Harry, Hermione's parents also came this year. When the Dursley's found out that the Grangers were Muggles they insisted on joining with them. Harry supposed that they wanted someone to complain to. The Grangers were gracious enough to volunteer to sidetrack the Dursleys and left Ron Harry and Hermione to their own devices.   
  
He and his friends then proceeded to get money and supplies. After they had finished getting the bulk of their supplies Hermione explained that she would meet them at Quality Quiditch Supplies after she got a new set of school robes. When she rejoined them she dragged them off to see some strange sites that weren't there before she went to get her robes. As she was bringing them to see the sights she told them about a young man just about their age who had black hair, golden brown eyes, and could almost have been Harry's twin if it wasn't for the brown eyes and lack of scar. When they all got back to the clothing store she showed them first a strange bit of sidewalk that seemed to have been demolished in a lightning strike. And, secondly Draco Malfoy, sitting on a bench seemingly "shell stocked".   
  
They watched Malfoy for a few seconds- then Harry suggested some ice cream so the headed towards Florian Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor. There Harry got a shock of his own, he met his fathers long thought dead older sister Delia Ketchum and her son Ash, who looked remarkably like himself- except for eye color and lack of the scar. They also mat the creature-a Pokemon called Pikachu- Who destroyed the sidewalk and scared Malfoy junior.   
  
"You're my... aunt- my father's... sister?"   
  
"Yes. When I was young my late husband and I were Aurors we fought Voldemort and he got so pissed at us that we had to leave or we would have been captured or killed by him. The place we moved to had protections that are unbreakable for protecting us."   
  
"Oh- but... why didn't you came back when he was defeated?"   
  
"Ash was just a baby and there was an evil that we got involved in fighting at our new home. In fact the evil is still being fought... He is not nearly as deadly as Voldemort because he doesn't have the prejudices that Voldemort has but he does wish for world domination. However when Ash was six my husband was killed by that man, his name is Giovanni. At that time I retired to raise Ash, I am wealthy so I really don't need a job."   
  
"But why...?"   
  
"Harry not Owls or Scrying spells or anything else, except for Pidgy or another flying Pokemon, could have found us so I couldn't even get the Daily Prophet because they don't employ Pokemon their fees are way to expensive."   
  
"Well you seem to be getting along." Lucius sneered.   
  
"Lucius- you are an Idiot!" Delia snarled at him.   
  
"YOU DARE!!!!"   
  
"What are you gonna do? Run to daddy? Oh wait- I forgot... He's dead! Heero and I killed him." Delia turned towards Malfoy senior.   
  
He turned red with rage. "You shouldn't have comeback, my Lord will hunt you down and finish the job your Giovanni started. Then he will kill your son."   
  
"Che- Better people then this 'Voldemort' have tried and failed, he'll have to have something real special to beat me." ash stood up with Pikachu on his shoulder- she was sparking angrily. "So I suggest you leave before Pikachu teaches you the same lesson she taught your son."   
  
Lucius turned and stalked away.   
  
"Now that he is gone what kind of spells were there to protect you from being found?" Hermione the ever curious asked.   
  
"Oh no spells just Pokemon. They protect their trainers and the people their trainers love."   
  
Just after Delia answered Hermione, dear Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley came up to Harry screeching about the inconsiderate freaks that worked in the Alley.   
  
Delia took one look at them and snorted. "Maybe if you didn't insult us we would be more considerate? 'Course that's just a suggestion."   
  
"Who are you?" Vernon blustered turning red.   
  
"I'm Delia Potter Ketchum, and you are?"   
  
"Vernon Dursley, my wife Petunia, and son Dudley."   
  
"Petunia? You're Lily's sister?" Delia looked at the woman surprised. "You're nothing like her."   
  
"You're a Potter?"   
  
"I am James's older sister."   
  
"Then why didn't they send the brat to live with you?"   
  
"I suppose that would be because they thought I was dead or if they didn't they couldn't find me." Delia sat down. "Of course if Harry wishes it I can remedy that situation."   
  
"YES! And YES! Anything to get away for THEM!!!!" Harry yelled pointing at the Dursleys, although you could almost see the scorn dripping in the air when he said 'them'.   
  
"Then we will all have to go to the Ministry of Magic and... Harry? Who placed you with Petunia?"   
  
"Dumbledore."   
  
"Then we will have to Owl him- Ash you newest friend will make her first delivery."   
  
"Hai, Okasan." Ash turned to his Owl and freed her from her cage. "Well I guess you'll need to fly fast."   
  
As Ash was getting the Owl- Delia wrote a note, she then tied it to the Owls leg, as she did she called out... "Mimey? I need you to teleport this owl to Hogsmead." She then turned to the owl. "When you get to Hogsmead bring to letter to Albus Dumbledore. After delivering return to the Leaky Cauldron."   
  
The Owl hooted and flew to the Mr. Mime that had appeared at Delia's call. They both then disappeared.   
  
"I still need a name for her." Ash Lamented.   
  
"How about Athena?" Hermione suggested.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"She was the Greek goddess of Wisdom and her symbol was an Owl."   
  
"Great!! Thanks!." Ash jumped up and held out his hand in his classic Victory Pose. Hermione blinked, Harry stepped back and Ron stared.   
  
"You should have more decorum." Petunia sneered.   
  
"Che- what? A kid can't be happy anymore?"   
  
"You freaks don't deserve to be happy." Vernon growled.   
  
"Mou... you really hate us, ne? Well consider this- for at least every one of you that hate us there are one of us that hate you.... Now note that those of us that hate you have nothing against killing you... and they know where you live." Ash explained.   
  
"In other words be nice 'cause you might one day run into someone who won't just be inconsiderate- he or she might be downright deadly." Delia clarified.   
  
Petunia blanched, Vernon got purple, and Dudley squealed and hid behind his mother, or at least tried to.   
  
Delia turned and looked towards the Leaky Cauldron. "Ahh- here comes Albus."   
  
The man in question walked over to them. "So, Delia is back... I told those fools that you weren't dead. But since I couldn't find you the point was moot."   
  
"Yes- well I'd like to take Harry in over the summers."   
  
"The problem with that is that Harry is protected at the Dursleys because of his mother's sacrifice. She died to protect him."   
  
"For what it's worth- James died for his son as well. Or is he still alive and you are hiding him?"   
  
Albus stared at Delia for a few moments. "I never thought of it that way. With the two-fold protection... that is why the spell backfired on Voldemort."   
  
"You're catching on. Now I'd really like Harry to stay with me."   
  
Meanwhile the magical kids were watching. "Woah... She's..." Ron trailed off.   
  
"Mom is very goo at what she does- even if she is playing the airhead. Harry be ready to be embarrassed when you come live with us. She's real good at that too."   
  
"Well the only thing that the Dursleys ever do is insult me so embarrassment will be a nice change." Harry smiled at his newfound cousin.   
  
"Ahhh. I think we're going somewhere."   
  
Delia nodded to Ash. "Harry, your friends need to either inform their parents that they are coming with us or return to their parents sides."   
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other then noticed Ron's mother and siblings and Hermione's Parents, watching from across the street. They both ran over and explained what happened asking if they could go with Harry. However permission was denied and they shook their heads and called "Good Luck" to harry. He nodded at them and joined Dumbledore, Delia, the Dursleys, and Ash as they headed out to the Leaky Cauldron.   
  
~~   
  
As they left the Ministry; Ash, Delia, and Harry were talking to each other.   
  
"So, when will get my stuff from them?"   
  
"We can go today, Ash and I are staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll get a new room and you and Ash can share one. Petunia, we will follow you as soon as I rent a car. So, where is the nearest car rental?"   
  
"Over there." Vernon pointed down the block.   
  
"Good." Delia walked over to the place walked inside and a few minutes later came out and a car was delivered to her at the curb.   
  
"Ash, Harry- come we will follow Vernon."   
  
"Delia, before you go would you consider taking a position at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? If I don' find one soon the Ministry is going to force someone on us."   
  
"Well I don't need to go home yet- and it would be nice to be near Ash.... Ok Albus I'll do it."   
  
"Thank you Delia... the Ministry has succeeded in scaring off everyone else I've tried to hire. They want this person to be the teacher."   
  
"Ah, I wish for the book 'Dark Arts Defense: Defending for the inexperienced'. It should be in the Bookstore."   
  
"Fine, I will send out Owl's to inform the students."   
  
"Then I will see you at the beginning of the school year."   
  
Delia, Ash, and Harry followed the Dursleys to collect Harry's possessions. Then they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, Delia getting an adjacent room for herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Ryu the Weredragon 2003-11-06Ch1  
**Come on! Don't leave us hanging!   
  
This story was getting really good!   
  
I didn't even need to beg to get you to have Pikachu stay with Ash.**   
  
_The hanging has ended for chapter 2 at least you're gonna have to hang a bit for Chapters 3-9 though. And Ash and Pikachu are like Milk and cookies you can't have one without the other. ^ . ^_   
  
PaigeGirl-nee2003-10-09Ch1  
...you...you cant whrite only one chapter! Continue, or face the fury of my pencle! *holds up pencle*   
  
_I would never stop a story after only one chapter... well that is unless it is a oneshot..._   
  
Natasha 2003-10-02 Ch1   
**This is good! You really should continue! **   
  
I know it's been awhile since you updated but, try. I know you can do it. Deep down this story is pounding to get out and explore the world.   
  
_Yeah- and it would have been out sooner if my disk hadn't turned the folder that has all my Harry Potter fics into a system folder a few weeks ago.... And it would have been out last week if my disk hadn't messed up the file that the story was in...._   
  
KiAnson2003-09-30Ch1  
**Would you please write more of this story? Please, please!**   
  
_Yeah And I'll tell you that it's up next time I see you which should be ummm Tuesday ^ . ^_   
  
Jckidsmart 2003-09-20 Ch1   
**please update!**  
  
_Done_  
  
Catalyst of Light2003-08-14Ch1  
**Great Story!!  
Please Keep Writing!!**  
  
  
_I will always finish any fic I post._  
  
Alabastir2003-07-14Ch1  
**g**  
  
_^ . ^_   
  
Firehedgehog2003-06-20Ch1  
**I like this story, better update soon.  
Ja ne**   
  
_Ohhh I have gotten a review from someone whose fics I have enjoyed for- heh it must be almost two years now.... This is soooo cooool I just love your Ranma/Nights crossover._   
  
Ian 2003-06-06 Ch1   
**this is great! ^_^ I luv HP and PKMN too!**   
  
_I love them too- but I hate when people write that someone goes to another reality just for them to meet up when it would be simpler to write them just being on different islands._   
  
lastchildof89 2003-06-06 Ch1   
**The story is good! You should continue. The Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover is cool. But you should let Pikachu fry that bloody Malfoy's arse!! ^_^**  
  
_I think that that honor will go to Charizard... call it Norbert's payback for him getting Harry and co in trouble that time... I think Hargrid will LOVE Charizard don't you?_   
  
Gina 2003-06-06 Ch1   
**HERMIONE. HER-MI-ONE.**   
  
_Why- yes- I believe that I got the idea when the first person told me that._   
  
Professor Puddy Tat 2003-06-06 Ch1   
**Very Nice job... I am a fan of both, and I hope to see more**   
  
_Thank you I just love to please. ^ . ^_   
  
The Kuro no Tenshi2003-06-06Ch1  
**hm.. that was different... intriguing, but different**   
  
_I love to be different... find a new way to do something old or just stare something new ^ . ^ 'The Kuro no Tenshi'? The 'Angel of Black'? Or The 'Black Angel'?_   
  
Caspian Raider 2003-06-06 Ch1   
**Gr. This is kinda bad. Needs some action.**   
  
_Grrrr didn't I open with a Pokemon Battle? Didn't Malfoy almost get fried? Didn't Delia have a confrontation with the father? What more could you ask for?_   
  
(Unknown) 2003-06-06 Ch1   
**This is so gay! **  
  
_Well you know what they say if you don't like it don't Read/Eat/Drink/Look at it. _   
  
readingreak742 2003-06-06 Ch1   
**dude? its spelled H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E not...wutever way u spelled it.**   
  
_Lady! And thank you I had thought I checked but I guess I didn't It has been fixed for quite a while... changed it the day after I got the FF.net review notices._   
  
Chibi Chi2003-06-06 Ch1   
**This is ok, but you badly need at least another chapter soon, to give us all the flavour of what's in store. With a little imagination, I think the crossover can work very well. It might be an idea to let something happen to Snape, with Ash to blame ( supposedly ) which resuts in Harry, Hermione and the others forming a strong alliance with Ash. With his different supplementary powers he could use them on Malfoy and his sidekicks, but get into even more trouble and face being expelled. I know you will have your own ideas, but every bit helps! Chibi Chi**   
  
_I have this all planned out.... Except I can't decide if I should put romance in and If I do who would Delia romance? I have an Idea but I don't know if it will work._


End file.
